


Moony

by lycanthrophilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanthrophilia/pseuds/lycanthrophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus gets fed up of Sirius calling him Moony. Ending may be edited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moony

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all im back with another dumb story about remus lupin and professor mcgonagall giving him some advice. sorry not sorry

“Pass the pumpkin juice, would you, Moony?” asked Sirius casually Monday morning. Only the Saturday previously had James, Sirius, and Peter learned of Remus’ lycanthropy, and the boy was quite on edge. 

“Would you stop calling me Moony, Sirius!” hissed Remus over the breakfast table. “People will hear!”

“People are dumb,” said Sirius, a thirteen year old boy with the confidence of a forty-year old man. “No one’ll put two and two together,” He dumped about a ton of sugar into his cereal. 

“I still don’t like it,” said Remus, shifting in his seat. “I don’t want to be reminded of my - thing - around you guys. I just want to be Remus. Your friend,”

“Whatever you say, Moony,” said Sirius with a smirk. 

By the end of the day, Remus had had it. All he heard was Moony this, Moony that, and Peter giggling uncontrollably at Remus’ silent seething. James only offered the encouragement that Sirius would most likely bore himself of the joke by the end of the night. At dinnertime, he tried to separate himself and went to sit with Lily and her friends. 

“Oi, Moony, if you sit with us I’ll stop!” said Sirius. Remus turned to see Sirius grinning at him, pointing to an empty seat across the table from him. Against his better judgement, he went. They were his friends, after all, and they were only teasing. 

“He’s back! Moony’s back with the gang!” cried Sirius with a cheer. This time, Remus saw red, leaping over the table, knocking over a water pitcher and beginning to flail at Sirius before he even knew what he was doing. He swung his arm back to hit Sirius and it collided with something hard. Remus and Sirius fell to the stone floor, Remus pinning Sirius down.

“What are you doing, you lunatic, get off me!” shouted Sirius. It was at this point Remus realized he didn’t know how to fight and after hesitating a just a second, he slapped Sirius across the face. 

“Oi!” shouted Sirius, diving into his robes for his wand. However, before he could curse or hex Remus, a pair of hands had grabbed Remus and stood him up straight. 

“Mr. Lupin, what is this behavior? I’ve never seen anything like it from you!” scolded McGonagall. Remus was panting his face red, aware of the entire school turned to look at him. McGonagall had turned to James, who was cradling his jaw in his hands with a pained expression. 

“Let me see, Potter, I won’t hurt you,” she said, tilting his head up gently and inspecting his chin. “It’s broken, but Madam Pomfrey can fix it,” Remus realized with a jolt that his elbow had collided with James’ jaw. “To the infirmary with you,” she said, and James hurried off. 

“With me, Lupin, to discuss your punishment,” she said, her mouth thin. Remus’ heart sunk. Sirius scrambled up. 

“It’s not his fault, Professor, I provoked him,” he said quickly. Remus avoided eye-contact, looking at the floor. He noticed that his robe was smeared with mashed potatoes. 

“That may be the case, Mr. Black, but you did not lose your temper and leap over a table, did you?”

“No, ma’am, but honestly I was being really - ,” McGonagall cut him off quickly. 

“Lupin, to my office,” 

Remus followed McGonagall to her office, shaking with fear. He would have to be expelled. Dumbledore brought him to Hogwarts knowing he wouldn’t hurt anyone, and he had just attacked his best friend! He was no better than all of the hideous werewolf stereotypes. He hadn’t even lasted two years.

He entered McGonagall’s office, and she sat promptly, gesturing to a chair across her desk. “I shall take thirty points from Gryffindor for your actions, and I’ll see you the next four Saturday’s for detention,” said McGonagall. “I have much higher expectations for you, I’ve never seen such a public display! I think I’ll be writing to your parents, as well…,” she trailed off. 

“You - you aren’t expelling me?” he barely dared to ask. “Ma’am,” he added quickly. 

“Expel? For a fight? Of course not, Mr. Lupin don’t be foolish, if we did that we wouldn’t have any students left,”

“Well I thought - I thought that because of my illness that this proved I was a danger to the other students,” he said hesitatingly. “I - I’ve never gotten that angry before,” 

“A danger to the students? No offense, Mr. Lupin, but you injured Mr. Potter more on accident than you did Mr. Black! You’ve merely got a temper, just like all the other thirteen year old boys in this school. I’m punishing you because you know better than to act upon it and leap over tables,” 

“Oh,” he said. “Well, then, in that case Professor, could you maybe write my parents? You can take more points or put me in more detention,” he added hurriedly. “Only because I’m afraid - I’m afraid maybe they won’t understand everything - the whole situation and all and what you said - and I don’t want them thinking they should take me out of school because I’m temperamental,” 

“I shall make sure they don’t misunderstand the situation,” she said curtly. “In the meantime, work on controlling your temper, and don’t let Mr. Black get under your skin,”


End file.
